


I just want to touch.

by Lestradesexwife



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, characters that don't think too hard on defining their sexuality, the word cock can be used to describe many things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Help, Merlin… she’s trying to kill me!” There’s absolutely nothing like panic in his voice. He’s flirting with their magician, if it is possible to flirt by appearing naked and nearly impaled on Roxy’s cock in Merlin’s own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to touch.

****

“This isn’t meant to be a reward, Eggsy.”

“Roxs, love… if yer tryin’ t’ punish me…. yer doing it all wrong.”

She smirks down at him, running her hands up over his inner thighs, spreading them out over his iliac crest before curling her fingers around his hips. She’s mindful of the forming bruise just under his left ribs, given to him by a lucky kick from a mid-level thug.

“Just blowing off steam?”

Eggsy’s too well behaved at this point to push up into the contact she’s giving him, but he opens his eyes and looks up at her, shifting his head on the pillows to face her squarely. “Not ‘just’ Rox, there’s nothing ‘just’ about you… about this.”

“But not a reward.” She says it as she pushes her hips forward, the slick head of her cock rubbing the spot just under Eggsy’s balls that makes him throw his head back and close his eyes. Her smile turns wicked as she watches him fight to control himself. He’s well behaved for all his posturing at being rough. He knows she doesn’t like him to touch her, so he fists his hands in the pillows instead. This has the added benefit of giving her a lovely view of his shoulders, tense with his efforts at holding himself still.

She doesn’t normally go in for fit blokes. She doesn’t normally go in for blokes at all, but in the year since V-day she’s learned that she enjoys making an exception for Eggsy. She’s definitely not in love with him, but that doesn’t make fucking him any less enjoyable.

She turns her head as the door opens, looking back over her shoulder at Merlin as he enters the room.

He stands with his hand on the doorknob, briefly wide eyed and surprised. “Am I interrupting?” His voice is low, pitched to only carry into the room. Roxy feels the way Eggsy’s cock responds to his voice.

“Help, Merlin… she’s trying to kill me!” There’s absolutely nothing like panic in his voice. He’s flirting with their magician, if it is possible to flirt by appearing naked and nearly impaled on Roxy’s cock in Merlin’s own bed.

“Roxanne has never tried to kill anyone in her life… if she wanted you dead, Eggsy.” Merlin closes the door with brisk finality. “You would simply no longer be alive.” Merlin crosses the room, in his usual brusque manner, and comes to stand at the side of the bed.

Roxy circles the head of her cock, pressing firmly at the base of Eggsy’s balls. “I’m not even cross at you for this afternoon. Honestly Eggsy, you exaggerate.” She trails her left hand from Eggsy’s hip, running light fingertips along his leg to hook in behind his knee and lift his leg up. Her right hand pushes her cock down, guiding it between the crease of Eggsy’s arse until it catches on his hole.

Merlin reaches down and brushes his hand over Eggsy’s forehead, tilting Eggsy’s face towards him. “And she has every right to be cross with you, as do I. You gave us quite a scare.”

“Oh, fuck… me… Rox!” Eggsy pushes his head into Merlin’s hand but they are both looking down, watching as Roxy pushes into Eggsy.  

“You like that, don’t you Eggsy… wanted me to wait until Merlin was here, so he could see me fill you _up_.” Roxy tilts her head down as she hooks her right hand around Eggsy’s other leg and pushes him open further, tilting her own body back to give Merlin the best view of her cock sliding into Eggsy.

Eggsy throws his head back with a moan, face and shoulders flushing scarlet. His hips twitch up to meet Roxy and he doesn’t even try to deny her words.

“There, and you are a good boy after all, Eggsy. Taking Roxanne very nicely indeed.”

Eggsy’s hand flies to his cock, squeezing the base and pushing his balls back down to keep himself from coming. He’s quiet; biting his lips and straining his shoulders back against the pillows, the upper portion of his body trying to pull away even as his hips and arse twitch up to meet Roxy as she fucks into him.

He takes it for what seems like hours; hand clamped firmly around his cock, eyes screwed tightly shut and face turning ever darker red as he holds his breath. When Roxy slips out of him, and has to readjust her grip on his knees before slamming back into him he breaks; shouting her name and begging her to stop, to let him come, to fuck him harder.

Eggsy gasps as Roxy pulls free, dropping his legs heavily to the bed. She rolls back on her knees and pushes at his legs, urging him to turn over.

“Oh. Yes, please.” Eggsy manages to pry his eyes open to see Merlin standing beside the bed having, at some point when Eggsy was otherwise occupied, stripped off.

Merlin strokes his cock casually, with every appearance of disinterest in the proceedings, except the slick glistening of lube coating his shaft and hand.

Eggsy scrambles to shift positions, rolling over and pushing himself up onto his knees and elbows. He pushes himself back until his knees rest on the edge of the mattress. Merlin’s thighs are warm where they brush against his, and Eggsy spreads his knees a bit more to open himself up.

Eggsy makes tiny noises in the back of his throat, threading his fingers around the back of his neck and holding himself down as Merlin pushes in. Roxy’s fingers trail down Eggsy’s back and circle around his hole, marking the edges of Eggsy and Merlin, occasionally pushing in alongside Merlin’s cock.

“Merlin… glasses? Feed?” Eggsy is still thinking in complete sentences but his brain and his mouth aren’t speaking the same language.

“Yes, my filthy boy. I’m recording. And yes I will let you watch it back.” Merlin pulls Eggsy closer to the edge of the bed, and consequently onto all fours. “If you behave, now.”

Eggsy just grinds himself back onto Merlin’s cock, pushing until he’s full. Merlin holds him steady, growling when Eggsy tries to fuck himself.

Roxy twists her hand and slides one of her fingers along the root of Merlin’s cock and into Eggsy. “Do you think you could take both of us? Would you like that?”

Both men make agreeable, but non-committal noises and she decides she’s glad, for now. There’d probably be more… contact… than she’s ready for tonight. “Maybe the next time Eggsy almost gets himself killed.”

“Didn’t!” Eggsy’s voice breaks as Merlin snaps his hips, thrusting deep and fast into him.

Roxy moves, maneuvering herself on the bed until she’s comfortable in front of Eggsy. “Course you didn’t, love. Now get down here and suck my cock.”

Eggsy collapses, his elbows giving out as he lowers himself to her cock. He touches her, but only enough to follow her directions and ease her cock into his mouth. He tries at first to work his mouth on her in rhythm with Merlin pounding into his arse, but she quickly takes hold of his hair and steadies his head, moving him in time with her own needs.

She rocks her hips up to fuck his mouth, and there’s something about the symphony of them fucking that connects a circuit in her brain. The small sounds of pleasure from three throats, the noises Eggsy makes as she uses his mouth for her pleasure, the nearly-not-there curses and groans from Merlin that accompany the hard slaps of flesh against flesh... Its a mess, a disaster, just like them, and it is perfect.

She comes hard, warmth spreading out along her spine and down her thighs. Her nails dig into the back of Eggsy’s head and pulls him close as she fills his mouth.

When she’s finished she pushes Eggsy away, closing her legs and pulling herself up onto the pillows to watch them fuck.

Eggsy straightens up, pressing his back along Merlin’s chest and twisting his head.

Merlin catches Eggsy’s chin in his hand and cranes his head forward to catch a kiss, swiping his tongue along Eggsy’s bottom lip.

Eggsy’s hand flies on his cock, stroking quick and hard in time with Merlin’s thrusts. Merlin comes first, and Roxy doesn’t even really get to see it because he buries his face in Eggsy’s back. Eggsy comes a moment later, once Merlin is spent and his hand circles around from behind to brush over Eggsy’s nipple. Eggsy covers the head of his cock, so Roxy can see his face, the way his body tenses and releases, but she doesn’t have to worry about him covering her in come. His come drips between his fingers, slicking his cock and making his body jerk as he gives himself one final tug.

Roxy pulls the bed clothes down and tucks herself in, flipping the edge of the covers aside to give the boys room to climb in with her.

Eggsy slides into the bed, curls on his side facing Roxy. Merlin curls around behind him, and Eggsy lifts his head without being prompted so that Merlin can fit his arm under Eggsy’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Rox. I’ll be more careful, next time.”

“See that you do. It is just the three of us, afterall.” Roxy curls her fingers around his arm, catching hold of his wrist.

Merlin stretches away from Eggsy, dropping his glasses on the bedstand. When he curls back around Eggsy he speaks into the back of Eggsy’s neck. “I’ve poured out the rest of that brandy, neither of you are allowed to die now.”

“Is that an order, Arthur?”

“A suggestion, Galahad. A firm one.” Merlin punctuates it with a sharp thrust of his hips against Eggsy’s arse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to a_xmasmurder for the beta. 
> 
> I've got complicated headcanons about Roxy's sexuality, but they aren't 100% fully formed. So for now she's what you see here. 
> 
> Merlin is Merlin in the bedroom and Arthur in the outside world. Because he doesn't use his real name at all anymore. (names have power don'tcha know?)


End file.
